Paralyzer
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Emily hates keeping appearances... she never counted for this to happen.


**Hello, here's a random Prentiss and Rossi fic. Enjoy. I seem to have my muse back. Be prepared for some MG stories to come. The song is Paralyzer by Finger Eleven **

**I wish I owned CM but I don't :(**

**Love All,**

**Ash**

There was going to be a charity ball this weekend and the BAU was invited. Everyone knew that Emily Prentiss was dreading the event; she grew up putting on a show for all of her mother's political friends. She still hated politics and making appearances but Strauss said they were going and she was tired of arguing with her. She was in the mall with Penelope looking for a dress to wear, she wasn't the most feminine or in her opinion the most beautiful woman. She wore pantsuits almost everyday and the occasion low-cut shirt. They had spent hours looking through racks of long, short and just obnoxious dresses. She sighed in an annoyed tone,

"Oh, P, this is a waste of time, I can just look professional in a pantsuit like always, why bother with a dress?"

"Simple, sweet cheeks, we are going to get you laid, I feel there is too much tension in your nether regions and it's causing you to be crabby", Penelope handed her a black knee length dress and received a glare for the previous comment but she continued, "Try this on and shut up those eyes, I don't care what you say EP, You need some and we are going to get you to work that fabulous body God graced you with."

Emily didn't even bother to respond and just tried the dress on; it was definitely the keeper. She stepped out of the dressing room to show Pen; it hit just at her knees but hugged her tight around her hips and butt. She spun and judging by her friend jumping up and down excitedly, she found her dress.

Saturday finally arrived and she was getting ready for the ridiculous charity event. She knew it was for a good cause and she had no choice in the matter. She felt like a bad person for wishing they'd be called on a case in the next few hours but she really had no interest going. She knew Penelope was right, it had been a while since anyone paid her body any close up attention but since she realized she was falling for Rossi, no one compared to him.

She put her dress on and looked at the picture of the team that was taken a few months ago. She picked up the framed photo, she was in between Morgan and Hotch but she wanted to be near him. He had such gorgeous eyes and his smile made her heart skip a beat. She loved his facial hair, not many people could wear that and turn her one. She loved the sound of his voice and no one had ever made her feel comfortable. When her friend has just been murdered and no one believed that something was off, David pushed. David took her to talk about what was truly bothering her, no one knew about her abortion, it was something she kept secret. She couldn't tell you now, why she felt comfortable spilling her heart out to him but she felt she could let her guard down around him. Her phone rang and she knew Pen was there to pick her up, she put the picture back where she had it and left for the event.

She sat at the table while people were dancing on the dance floor that would be taken apart after the event was over. She was bored out of her mind and knew her feelings of dread were justified when David strolled over in tux. She felt the butterflies build in her stomach and she cursed herself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl. He held out a hand and said, "Emily, may I have this dance?" She just nodded and took his hand. She song was slow and she was so close to him. The song changed to a song with a tempo a little faster, she had not heard in a while. She went to go back to the table but David held her hips tight and said, "You follow, I lead." She began to feel terrified.

_**I hold on so nervously**_

_**To me and my drink**_

_**I wish it was cooling me**_

_**But so far, has not been good**_

_**It's been shitty**_

_**And I feel awkward, as I should**_

_**This club has got to be**_

_**The most pretentious thing**_

_**Since I thought you and me**_

_**Well I am imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place**_

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

He moved her body around the floor in ways she never thought she could move. She just followed him and savored the feel of his hands. She was completely mesmerized and in her head was begging for the song to never end.

_**I hold out for one more drink**_

_**Before I think**_

_**I'm looking too desperately**_

_**But so far has not been fun**_

_**I should just stay home**_

_**If one thing really means one**_

_**This club will hopefully**_

_**Be closed in three weeks**_

_**That would be cool with me**_

_**Well I'm still imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place**_

He leaned into her as he was moving her hips against him and whispered in her ear, "You are so beautiful, I've been wanting to make a move on you for a long time. I just didn't have the courage", he put his hand up to move a piece of her stray hair. She felt and heard the hitch in breath before he leaned in and kissed her.

_**Well, I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**Well, I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

He moved them from the center of attention into the shadow of the corner. This time she kissed him and let him deepen the kiss before saying "Oh, Emily, if you continue to kiss me like, I am not responsible for what I will do after. " She looked around and took his hand and said, "Follow me…"

_**I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But, I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I want to make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches**_

_**What your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you**_

She pulled him in the direction of a closet and shut the door behind them. He began kissing up her neck as he pulled her dress up. She dug her nails into his back and moaned as she felt him lightly bite and suck at the skin. She reached down and undid his pants and felt his cock in her hands. They didn't waste anytime before he removed her panties and filled her. Her back was against the wall and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He had the strength and power of a man younger than him as he slammed hard into her. She never expected to be in a closet having sex the night of a charity event but as he kept going faster and harder into her, she lost the ability to care. She heard his breath getting shorter and him growl as she dug her nails more into his shoulders. She felt herself getting so close until they both came at the same time. She yelled out as he growled her name into her ear. They caught their breath and kisses softly. She looked at him and asked,

"Wow, that was… just wow."

"Ah, Bella, you aren't the only one who is in awe. You are so beautiful"

She felt herself blush and instantly started to feel insecure. They fixed their outfits and headed back to the party but before they reached the group she paused, "David, was this a one time thing or… can I see you again." He pulled her in and kissed her in front of everyone. As they heart Penelope catcall, he said "I have liked you since day one, now that I have you, I'm never letting you go" They walked back to the group holding hands and Emily never felt better about being at a charity function.

_**You'll probably move right through**_

_**Me on my way to you **_


End file.
